What The Fates Decied
by Breathlessly Wicked
Summary: Isabella Swan was more than just the heronie of a love story. Deep in her heart there was always something that was meant to be done that she never quite knew. But the Fates knew. They knew their mistake, and now, years later they plan to fix it. Siy
1. The Sisters

Ok I had this idea and it just keeps growing in my mind so if I don't post it and let the good writers and readers of fan fiction read it I think my head might explode, I'm still going to do What If no worries! So here we go chapter uno!

Siy Rowling?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

"_Isabella Swan, your fate seems to have brought you to the wrong place. . . Time. . . And overall dimension, this must be fixed immediately!" There where three figures huddling around a large pool, inside of the pool was a picture of Bella Swan sleeping in her room._

"_But do you think it wise sister? She is deepened upon so much in the other world." The tallest of the Fates and the one currently using the one eyeball that the sisters shared said._

"_That is very true, but take into consideration that she was never meant to dwell in even that era. Quickly we must act in order to prevent further alterations in the tapestry of life." The oldest and shortest concluded moving to the tapestry of life with her needle and scissors._

_The other two Fates thought briefly but eventually nodded in agreement, the middle sister moved to the tapestry of life as well with her needle and scissors._

"_And so you are brought to your proper place and time, but is that really what Fate has in store for you?" The youngest asked knowing she would have to wait for her answer, but also knowing she would get it eventually. She quietly headed for the tapestry with her scissors and needle._

_. . . _I shot up looking around, where was I? It was cold and dark, someone was running a long sharp fingernail up and down my spine. Instinctively I spun around to face him/her I was very shocked when scarlet red orbs met my plain brown ones.

"Edward?!" I gasped, he was kneeling over me, his facial expression turned from questioning to taken aback. At this point I was completely confused. Edward stood and smirked evilly over me, what was wrong with him? Wasn't I just in my room?

"Well it seems as though you haven't forgotten everything about before. I'm flattered." Edward said mockingly. Wait, did Edward, my Edward make fun of me?

"Where- Where are we?" I whispered pushing away from Edward subtly and as quietly as I could. 'It must be a dream.' I thought.

"Isabella, I'm surprised, I thought you might have had a spy in my lair to get the layout like, hmmm. . . I don't know. . . Alice?" Edward laughed at my confused face.

Everything was spinning and Edward was drawing closer and closer, the only thing I knew was that I needed to get out of there a.s.a.p. But where would I go?

"But, Alice is your sister." I pointed, 'Ok that was stupid.' Edward laughed again, this time not at my face but at my comment and the way I blabbered.

"Sister?" He chocked out, I knew there was no way I could get out of this so I had to wait, wait until Edward was gone and then I had to find a way to get out, after that I would try and find Carlisle or maybe Alice.

"You- you-you never answered my question." I stuttered, if I could keep him talking I could find a way out quicker.

"What? Ahh yes, is it not obvious? My castle or lair if you will. As of now you are in the dungeon, I'm sorry to say you're the only captive from your. . . 'Group.' a of late." Edward sighed dramatically, his bronze hair contrasting well with that black of the dungeon walls. I was still on the floor inching, slowly and subtly away from him. I'm sure that my face did not help my calm charade so I hid it with my hair. The only light was from a torch outside of the wooden door, I only knew it was a torch because of the way it cast shadows upon Edwards face that made him look overall scary.

"Why are you here? I mean you could leave me here to die and not even give me a second thought." I blurted, 'Did I seriously just ask that?' Edward looked at me slightly amused at my squirming, and languorously walked towards me seeing as I had gotten at least a few feet away by then.

"I could, but then what would become of my dear singer? There would be no challenge if the only person in the entire universe who could block my. . . Talent was dead. I must say Aro was weak but he did have some good ideas, Isabella, I'm giving you a chance now," -his evil smirk turned into a cold mask- " join me, and become a vampire."

Taken aback I looked into his now evil eyes, was he serious?! Didn't he say Alice was on my side? And that she was a spy? I had a side? Better yet a side that needed spies?! If I really did have a side then I couldn't turn on it!, "N-no."

He sighed and played with a loose strand of my hair, "Wrong answer."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

End Chapter One.

Ok now I love to hear what y'all think and yes I did in fact just say 'y'all' for some unknown reason, I'll update soon.

Siy Rowling?


	2. Blurs Of Edward

_Hey, I guess I'm back. Sorry for the wait. :P I'd like to give a huge shout out to LostInMyOwnLittleHeaven. Dude you rock! Thanks for getting my attention and encouraging me to post again. Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and pushed me to continue with What The Fates Decided. ;) On with de story! Ve va la France! Lol. _

_Siy Rowling?_

_(((Chapter Two)))_

_**(Isabella P.O.V)**_

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. _'It's a dream. It's dream. It's a dream. It's a dream damn it!. . . But how come I can't wake up?' _My breathing started to get irregular and my heart was racing. Edward's hand snapped from just a tendril of my hair to a whole hunk on the back of my head, he grinned dangerously and pulled my head back to expose my neck. Not good not good.

Dream or not, dieing wasn't part of the plan. So neck exposure was to be eliminated. My brain went into overdrive, what was he doing? Why was I here? I just wanted my life back! Panic choked me and made me want to cry. I was in an impossible situation. I was going to die. How was I going to die? Would he drain me? Or maybe break my neck? Oh god.

Something stirred in me. . . I cool feeling that sent hot shivers up my spine, like someone else slipping into my skin and my frantic brain stopped. It just stopped. No possibilities or scenarios of my death or his death or anything in between popped into my head, I was at peace, watching with a calculating air that wasn't mine.

He was open too, from this angle I could get to one of his weaker spots, his eyes, his chest and his sides. All very important. How did I even know that?! God this wasn't making sense. It was like a horrible soap opera really. So I could strike anywhere there and he would react immediately. Ok this was getting weird.

The coldness swept over my mind and silenced me, _'Questions later, fight for survival _now_.' _I ground my teeth together and watched in a kind of slow motion as Edward leaned over me, adrenaline was helping me so much it wasn't funny, but I knew Edward wasn't really going to bite me. _'The look in his eyes would be more animalistic.' _Something inside of me whispered. Right. He was playing with me. So I had had to play too.

I rolled my neck a little to the side, giving him a good view of the jugular vein, I just had to distract him. What distracted Edward the most? My blood. "Do it." I whispered fearlessly. "Go ahead."

He was shocked for a moment and didn't move an inch, was he thinking it over? Or did he see through my ruse? I wasn't a good actress and I was an even worse liar, he could probably tell that I was full out bluffing. If he bite me that was it and I knew it, I felt more than saw as his lips drew closer to my skin, cool breath ran up to my cheeks and down to my collar bone as he closed in on me. My eyes scanned him for anything that I could use as a weapon, I had to try something, anything, this was getting too close to real. Bluffing or not I couldn't handle this. So I tried to throw myself back, I really only succeeded in ripping a chunk of my hair out and only getting a couple of inches away from Edward.

He chuckled darkly and got a hold on my shoulders, stopping my whole body from moving completely. "I almost believed you for a second Isabella Dearest. You are becoming a better lair. I wonder who taught you that, was it the wolf? The one that you stink of every time we meet? Jacob was it?" His tone had turned from amusement to anger and a wee bit of. . . Something else. I couldn't really read his expression since it was always kind of neutral. But it wasn't a puppies and rainbows emotion, I could tell that much.

Fear was unwinding in me and popping like fireworks everywhere in my body as Edward sat back on the balls of his feet and just stared at my face. What was he planning this time? With his hands so tightly on my shoulders he could probably feel my pulse going crazy, though with vampire hearing I bet he would be able to hear my pulse all the way from Switzerland and back again. A sick and twisted smile wound around his face and he leaned just a bit closer.

"Fear was never one of your more attractive qualities." He whispered. So close, I could touch him if I just moved the right way. But this wasn't Edward. . .Was it? This was some imitation sent by the Voultri? Someone with a power to copy someone else maybe? But everything was so right about him, the way his lips curved up just slightly, his sent that was just his, his silky model type hair, all the same, except his eyes watched with hunger instead of love and the arms on me were commanding and forceful, maybe even possessive instead of tender and extremely gentle. . . This wasn't my Edward. Which meant I had to leave. Now.

"And laying on the ground withering in pain was never one of yours." I spat. What? Where had _that_ come from?! Some pang of a hollow emotion echoed onto Edwards face for only a moment before a rumble shook the entire building, by the echo's I could hear. . . It was a pretty big place, but who would shake a million ton building? Edward growled and shot up.

"Shit." He snarled and strode to the door. Now was my chance, I had to get a jump on him or something like that. _'He's too strong, use the distraction to move past him.' _The cool voice intoned. It had worked so far, why not now? I jumped up and slid to the wall closest to the door waiting for my chance.

But it wasn't a door that burst open a few moments later; a whole part of the wall was blasted off. Too bad I was in direct line of the whole chunk of fancy stone. My eyes widened and it slowed down to just inches a second, my lungs were working over time only a whimper escaped my lips before something hard bulldozed into my side. Slowly I fell through the air and looked down to my waist where the thing had ht me. It was Edward. For a second we were just there. . . Mid air, and then we hit the floor. I heard a rib splinter slightly and I felt as my head ricocheted on the floor, cold hands held me down and everything sped up again. A low feral growl rumbled in the hands but all of the sounds around me were muffled.

On the other side of the gigantic hole was not really surprising, a large russet brown wolf and a couple of smaller wolves or was that just a blur? I wasn't sure anymore. Drifting in and out I watched as Edward shot up and stood in a defensive position in front of someone. Was it me? I think it must have been.

Everyone stared to move so fast, it hurt and all I wanted to do was sleep. More pale blobs that I thought were vampire slipped into the battle and all I could do was watch as everyone was torn apart. They were actually kind of like dancers, graceful and yet they were also so much like wild animals unconquered fear rolled around in my stomach.

At some point a blur of white and red slid by the battle and found me just laying there. Probably not the most pleasant site. I knew blood was slowly working its way from the back of my head and staining my hair and shoulders with a sick smell that made me want to puke. The white and red blur stopped running and I saw the dizzying face of an angel. Or more like Rosalie, Edwards other sister. She barred her teeth at me before jerking me up.

She was speaking about someone under her breath, a Officer Swan or something like that but I really couldn't hear much of anything at that point. Just little mumbled words. Rosalie swung me into her arms fully and weaved around the tangled bodies and bloodshed. Vaguely I think I saw the Edward blur turn around at the place I used to be and then I gasped lightly as his eyes followed my blood train to where Rosalie was sliding me through the chaos. He was coming.

I found words bubbling from my mouth. Rosalie looked down at me and murmured something about being quiet but I just kept babbling about the vampire who was coming closer, throwing bodies to close the distance. At some point the must have gotten it because instead of leaving through the hole in the wall like Edward expected, she threw me into the arms of someone. Or more like the teeth.

The last thing I really remember though was the looked on Edwards face and Rosalie turned back around. It was just something I could never forget. Like his undead heart had been ripped apart and it hurt really badly. A child with his favorite toy taken away. His eyes, they caught mine briefly and I saw he meaning behind them. This wouldn't be our last meeting, that was for sure.

_(((Chapter End)))_

_So yeah, there you go, I'll be updating more often cause I'm taking a break from my more popular stories like What If and With a Flourish. Sorry people who read those but I have to write a twenty page chapter! :O I know right. Lol. So I need two reviews to continue. :D_

_Siy Rowling?_


End file.
